Du plaisir Malgrè lui
by Kylsia
Summary: Un blond et un brun coincé dans un placard. Le dit blond qui n'arrête pas de gigoter et le dit brun qui en subit les conséquences, jusqu'à être au bord de l'orgasme. Sous l'oeil aveugle du petit ange. Mais comme tous les blonds qui se respectent, celui-ci est très...lent. -SasuNaru-


Disclamer: Hélas, les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Résumé: Un blond et un brun coincé dans un placard. Le dit blond qui n'arrête pas de gigoter et le dit brun qui en subit les conséquences, jusqu'à être au bord de l'orgasme. Sous l'oeil aveugle du petit ange. Mais comme tous les blonds qui se respectent, celui-ci est très...lent.

**Avertissement:** Cet écrit contient du Slash ou YAOI pour ceux qui préfèrent, donc des relations entre hommes. Si vous êtes HOMOPHOBES, ANTI-NARUTO...Ne poursuivez pas la lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Du plaisir...Malgré lui~<strong>

**OS**

* * *

><p>«<em>Stupide Teme!<em>» Pensa Naruto En regardant fixement le visage de Sasuke à quelques centimètres du sien.

"**Tu es la personne qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin!**" Rugit Naruto, vraisemblablement en colère.

"**Naruto, cesse de t'appuyer contre moi.**" Dit Sasuke les joues légèrement rouges.

"**Bien Teme, je ne veut pas voir ton visage de toute façon!**" Dit le blond toujours en colère en se tournant dans la direction inverse.

« _Nh...Ah!_ » Pensa Sasuke, l'arrière de Naruto était contre l'entrejambe du brun. Maintenant que l'entrejambe de l'Uchiwa ait était confronté contre le postérieur (ferme il devait l'avouer) de l'Uzumaki-Namikaze, son membre commençait à durcir.

" **Sasuke...Arrête de me piquer.**" Cria Naruto.

"**Dobe**" Siffla le ténébreux. Naruto a commencé à se tortiller, faisant encore plus frotter le membre du brun contre son arrière-train.

"**Putain, Uchiwa! Arrête de me piquer le cul. Ce n'est pas drôle!**" Hurla Naruto.

"**Naruto**" Gémit l'Uchiwa, en se libérant dans ses sous-vêtements.

"**Oui Sasuke**" Répondit Naruto, irrité.

"**Rien**" Souffla Sasuke le soufffle coupé.

Soudainement le blond venait de sentir quelque chose d'humide derrière son postérieur.

"**Beurk, tu te mouilles****!**" Dit Naruto, dégouté en gigotant encore.

« _Merde_ » fut la seule pensée du brun. Il commençait à devenir rapidement excité.

"**Arrête de bouger!**" Commanda-t-il.

"**Moi au moins, je n'ai pas de fétiche pipi ou quelque chose comme ça!**" Dit Naruto en se tortillant, plus il bougeait et plus son pantalon devenait lâche, exposant l'arrière du blond.

Après que le blond s'est tortillé le brun vint de nouveau. Sasuke décida de faire face au côté opposé, du blond.

Celui-ci marmonnait des choses comme "Stupide Teme","Jiraya est un coureur de jupons, perverti", "Avoir un fétiche pour le pipi", "Regarder trop de porno et avoir besoin de son ordinateur portable enlevé". Enfin, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte après avoir été coincé là pendant plus d'une heure.

"**Gaara, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé de pipi-fétichiste-perverti-Teme!**" Dit Naruto avec plein de reconnaissance dans la voie. Gaara se contenta de lever un sourcil, hérissé de jalousie.

Voir Gaara et Naruto de cette façon, étonna le brun, mais se souvint qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

L'Uchiwa alla rejoindre son Manoir tandis que les deux autres rejoignaient leur domicile respectif.

* * *

><p><span>Domicile Uzumaki-Namikaze<span>

"**Maman, devine ce qui s'est passé à l'école, aujourd'hui!**" Déclara Naruto en pleurnichant un peu.

"**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**" Demanda Kushina.

"**Je me suis retrouvé coincé avec le Teme dans un placard, et il n'arrêtait pas de me piquer au niveau des fesses, mais il s'est arrêté finalement. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il a uriné dans son pantalon, ensuite il a commencé à me piquer de nouveau, mais il a de nouveau arrêté et s'est retourné dans l'autre sens. Enfin Gaara est venu et m'a sauvé de la noyade Urinaire.**" Dit Naruto en prenant une grande inspiration.

Après avoir été bouche bée par cette information dont son fils n'avait pas saisi. Toute la maison resta silencieuse avant qu'un énorme "**Teme je vais te castrer!**" éclate de la maison, et la voix de Minato disant qu'il allait tuer l'Uchiwa.

_The £nd_~

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE PERFECT NOTE<span>~**

**Non pas de citron, je ne suis pas Dumby, qui en prend trop pour sa propre raison. Le pauvre est devenu sénile depuis le temps! XD Et puis cet OS est juste **_purement _**basé sur l'Humour!**

**Les commentaire n'ont jamais tuer les auteurs, au contraire c'est...instructif (rien à voir avec les études) pour nous de connaître, si vous aviez aimé nos écrits. ^^ **

_This is NOT the £nd~_

_Chapitre Corrigé le 24 Décembre 2014._


End file.
